


Loyalty

by tstories101



Series: Honesty Or Loyalty [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I English, M/M, Tom's a stalker, harry is regretting a lil bit, have fun, idk how to tag, less open ended end, not much, what do we expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-08 11:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15929324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tstories101/pseuds/tstories101
Summary: Harry chose Ron and Hermione. He knew them first, he was being loyal to them, but was he being honest?





	1. Loyalty pt. I

**Author's Note:**

> This is if Harry had chosen Ron and Hermione. Don't worry, everything ends with Tomarry :)

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Harry said, walking away from Hermione, the girl looked rather confused at his sudden change in character. “I don’t want to talk about what the fuck just happened. So, forget about it.”

“I think you forget, mate, that me and Hermione-”

“Hermione and I.” The girl grumbled.

“Hermione and I… We were stolen from our home, kidnapped and held at gunpoint! You think we should not talk about?” Harry knew that Ron had a point but he refused to talk about it.

“And I got you out of that situation!”

“Well, it shouldn’t have been that hard of a choice.” Ron said and Harry saw that his fist balled up by his side. Hermione put her hand over Ron’s arm and she made sure that he looked at her. Harry’s stomach turned. He could’ve had that. He could’ve had that type of connection where you didn’t need words to communicate. He could’ve had that but like the relatively good friend, he didn’t. He chose his friends. Because that was the right thing to do.

Harry started to walk again, leaving his friends further behind him. “Harry, it wasn’t a hard choice, was it?” Hermione said, albeit hesitantly. She didn’t want to prod too much at him when he was vulnerable.

“I made the choice, what does it matter now?” Harry said, matter-of-factly. Ron gaped at him outrightly.

“Mate? Are you serious? You actually had to think it through?” Ron seemed to want to square up, but Harry was done with it.

“Well, if I had known that you’d react this way, maybe I would’ve changed my mind.” Harry yelled, turning back around to face his two friends. “I saved you from that shit in there. I saved your lives! And this is the thanks I get?”

“He’s right, Ron. Let’s just put it behind us.” Hermione muttered. She saw no reason in arguing with Harry, she was alive and that was good enough for her but Ron just blocked her out.

“I mean it’s your fault in the first place! You dated him! You messed around in his little circle of friends and then you avoided him-”

“Because you both said that that’s what I should do! That if I was scared I should stay away! So I did!”

“Yes, but if you had actually listened to me at school and changed to a different dorm, this wouldn’t have happened!”

“How do you know that?” Harry said, lowering his voice, which visibly shocked Ron. Harry turned away but when he looked back, he had a tear that rolled down his face. Hermione pitied him but he wanted none of that.

“Harry, mate, I’m sorry. I just-”

“Got angry. Yeah.” The group fell into silence once again. Harry turned around and started to walk towards a park that was near his apartment. Hermione left Ron behind and moved towards Harry whispering his name as though she didn’t want to wake a sleeping lion, just the human in front of it.

Harry abruptly stopped, making Hermione almost bump into him. Ron caught up and hugged Hermione to his chest.

“You two have each other,” Harry said, turning around. “If things go South between us three, you will have each other.” The only thing that could be heard between pauses were the sound of leaves hitting leaves and the slight crow of bats off in the distance. “And who do I have?” Harry scoffed.

“I loved Tom, fuck, I think I still do. Emotions and feelings, they don’t just go away. So, yeah, it was hard to pick because I love you two, with all my heart. But who else would accept me with how fucked up I am? I tried with Ginny, with Cedric, with Cho. But none of them worked. Not like it did with Tom.” Harry wiped a tear from his cheek and Ron physically shrunk in on himself. “When am I gonna find someone who loved me to the same capacity that Tom did?”

Hermione found that to be her time to speak up. “I don’t think that that could be described as love, Harry. It was obsessive, still is, but-”

“And that’s all he knows, Hermione. You haven’t heard his background, I don’t think you would understand. You weren’t with him when he was lost and in a dark place. I was. I know almost _everything_ about him.”

“Even the fact that he killed people and is probably a part of some mafia?” Ron asked, almost shocked.

“Yeah sure, that’s why I basically went into hiding. Because I knew.” Harry retorted sarcastically. “I said almost everything, didn’t I?” Harry sighed and looked at the ground.

“Let’s just leave it and go home. It’s been an emotional day.” Hermione said quietly and no one argued with her. Harry turned around and kept walking towards his apartment. Harry didn’t regret his decision but he would be lying if he said he didn’t want Tom with him.

 

* * *

 

Days had passed and Harry had not made any contact with his two friends. Hermione texted him everyday to make sure he was okay and the only response she got back was a small thumbs up emoji. When she asked to meet up with him, he didn’t respond. He needed time. As dramatic as it sound, Harry felt betrayed. Shouldn’t it have been enough that he had saved them?

So instead of being with any friends, he was stuck with his thoughts and it seemed that his brain kept going back to Tom. He hadn’t thought about the other man in a while and of course, this would ruin that. Did Tom still care for him? Did Tom ever care for him? Was this just a masculine ego thing and Tom wanted to show Harry how powerful he was? Would Tom actually stay away from Harry?

_Is that what Harry wanted?_

The man shivered to himself and curled up tighter in his bed. His phone began to ring and he groaned. He had called work and told him that he couldn’t come into work due to an illness and supposedly Hermione had vouched for him as they hadn’t asked him for a certificate from his doctor: Harry wasn’t complaining. Without looking at the caller ID, Harry brought the phone to his ear.

“Hello?” As much as Harry would’ve liked to pretend to be his bright and perky self, he really couldn’t be bothered, and if it was his work, his gravelly voice would only improve his case.

“ _Hello, darling._ ” Harry shot up from the bed and end up hitting his head on the headboard, causing him to moan out in pain. “I  _’d hoped that you wouldn’t have moved on that quickly._ ” Harry rubbed his head as he winced. Not only was there now a dull pain in his head but the smooth voice had a dangerous edge to it.

“No-” Harry took a breath in to calm himself down. “No, I just, I hit my head.” Harry stuttered out as he unwrapped himself from his sheet. He heard Tom’s chuckle come through the phone.

“ _What more could I expect, you were always clumsy_.” Harry shivered. It wasn’t fair that even through the phone, Tom had such a pull over how he felt. While Harry could imagine that he barely did anything to Tom.

“What do you want from me, Tom?” Harry swallowed before continuing, “I did what you wanted me to do. I chose and now you can leave me alone.”

“ _Are you happy with your choice, Harry?_ ” Like a knife through soft butter, Tom’s voice cut through Harry’s impending madness. “  _Is your life complete? Do they make you as happy as I could?_ ”

“Get out of my life, Tom. Please.” Harry begged. “I made my decision.”

“ _You didn’t answer my question. That’s rather disrespectful, Harry._ ” Harry ignored the heat that pooled just below his belly and the stirring that he felt in his pajama pants.

“Respect is a two-way street, Tom.” Harry heard the little bit of laughter through the phone, someone in the background was talking and then it sounded as though a door had opened.

“ _Of course it is, my love._ ”

“I’m not your  _anything_ , Tom.” Harry spat back at the other man.

“ _I’m well aware, Harry. You would never allow yourself to be owned by anyone._ ” He heard more mumbling over the phone. Outside of his apartment, he heard a car honk and drive away. A moment passed by before Tom spoke again. “  _Are you home alone, Harry?_ ”

Harry froze and his heart seemed to stop for a second before it pumped even faster.

“Tom,” Harry stated, as slowly as possible, trying to get his mouth and brain working. “Are you at my apartment?” The phone started to beep as the line cut off and Harry’s breathing grew faster. He had moved. Harry had moved when he finished dating Tom and realised what he was. But then again, could he really run from Tom when he had found his friend’s apartment number?

Harry heard a knock at the door and looked down at his phone. He could call his friends and tell them what was happening but Harry didn’t really want to do that.

Harry got up and started walking towards the front door.


	2. Loyalty pt. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom ends up at Harry's apartment and they... talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Highly suggest reading Honesty or Loyalty before reading this one but fam, you can do what you want. This isn't edited and I go into exams tomorrow and it's nearly 10:00pm where I live but who cares?
> 
> Me. I will. Tomorrow.
> 
> Oh well, enjoy fam.
> 
> *runs off screaming*  
> I am a mESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS.

Harry looked through his peephole before opening the door. There was no way in hell he wanted to willingly let the man who kidnapped his friends, and held a knife to his throat, inside his shabby apartment. When he looked through and saw that it was in fact Tom standing there Harry took a sharp breath in. Tom didn’t have the phone anywhere near his ear and was looking straight up at Harry.

Harry’s phone fell from his hand, which created a small thunk sound. Harry saw a look of concern cross Tom’s face.

“Harry, darling, are you okay?”

“I’m fine!” Harry shouted and then he remembered how close to the door he was - how flimsy the door was - and he had no doubts that Tom knew he was standing right in front of him, only easily breakable wood in between the two of them.

“Are you going to let me in? Before someone sees?”

“What? Are you embarrassed to be standing in front of my door? If so, you can leave.” Harry said, trying to be as strong with his words as possible, he didn’t know if that was working or not.

“Harry.” His tone left no room for Harry to argue, but like hell Harry was going to give up this quickly. Tom sighed. “I’m not embarrassed of you in any way, shape or form. I thought, if anything, you would be embarrassed by me.”

While a part of Harry’s heart melted at that sentence - Tom had always been good at the - he simply narrowed his eyes at Tom’s antics while the man stood there with what seemed to be a genuine smile. But Harry honestly didn’t know what was genuine anymore.

It seems as though Tom saw Harry’s inner turmoil as his smile dropped. “I’m truly sorry that you found out that way.”

“Would you have told me?” Harry asked, snapping at Tom. If the other man was surprised at all by Harry’s reaction, he gave no visual clues to Harry.

“Eventually.” Tom drawled as he leant against the door frame. “Harry, I feel that this conversation would best be continued inside.” As much as Harry wanted to glare and shut the door in Tom’s face, he also saw what Tom was talking about. His neighbours could be noisy at the worst times and Harry really didn’t want anyone to find out about Tom. Well, what the man did. Even though Harry had no idea what his job title was.

Tom had always said when they were younger that his father was the leader of a massive company and he was in training to take over his father. It was also how he knew Draco, through company business. But what was he actually? A… A mob boss? Do they exist? Do-

“Harry? Are you okay?”

Harry hadn’t realised that with all these thoughts clouding his head, his breathing had quickened, his pupils dilated and he hadn’t even responded to Tom. Tom walked forward, careful not to step into Harry’s personal space - well, not too much. He reached a hand up to cup Harry’s cheek, making sure that Harry was looking into his eyes. Despite Harry being able to move his eyes around, he couldn’t bring his gaze away from Tom. His heart started beating even faster and his breath hitched; he hadn’t been this close to someone since he had broken up with Tom.

“Have you been having panic attacks again?” The connection was broken and Harry stepped away, opening the door for Tom, a universal invitation to ‘come in’. But Tom didn’t let up. While he did walk in and let Harry shut the door, he couldn’t help but think of when the last time Harry had had a panic attack. It was when he had found out, well, seen what Tom was really doing in the family business.

“Harry.”

“Yeah.”

“Harry, have you been having panic attacks?” Tom raised an eyebrow at Harry’s couch but sat down anyway, somehow looking like he was sitting in rightful place.

“I didn’t think it would be any of your business.” Harry muttered as he walked towards the kitchen. “Do you want something?” Harry tried not to think of how similar this was to when Tom came home after a tiring day at work. Harry had had no idea what that work actually was, but Tom had always given the same response. Harry promised himself he was just being polite but-

“Just you, darling. Sitting in here with me.” At least Harry knew that nothing had changed from Tom’s perspective. Harry closed his eyes and walked back to his small living room, sitting on one of the smaller lounge chairs that could barely fit Harry; Harry did not want to sit on the two seater that Tom had sprawled himself over - he was still graceful about it somehow. Tom raised an amused eyebrow but continued, “You at least told one of your friends, right?”

“Ah, the ones you kidnapped? No can’t say they’ve really trusted me as of late.” Harry said, a glare sent Tom’s way, but the man seemed unperturbed by Harry’s jab at him. He seemed more concerned with Harry rather than what he was saying.

“I’ve always preferred honesty over loyalty. The latter is such a… Such a fickle thing. Loyalty can be swayed. Honesty comes from trust.” Tom said, while examining his nails. “Come back to me, Harry.” He said, looking up and making eye contact with Harry, which sent a chill down the man’s spine. Tom leant forward, his elbows resting on his legs and Harry realised something.

This was  _ Business Tom _ . The man that had been in the warehouse was  _ Business Tom _ . Was there a difference between  _ His _ Tom and  _ Business Tom _ ? He didn’t know and all of the sudden, he felt even more isolated from the man than he ever had before.

“You had to have known, somewhere inside that brain of yours, that I wasn’t going to choose you.” Harry said, he wasn’t sure what laced his voice. Maybe a mixture of pity, an apology and - dare he say it - love. “That I didn’t know the consequences of choosing you, I didn’t know if you would kill them. I was too shocked and I-I-I…” Harry took a breath, trying to calm himself. He looked away from Tom, taking deeper breaths. When he looked back at the man, he saw clenched fist and an impassive face but an expression of concern in his eyes. Harry’s breath hitched  as he continued, “I’ve known them since forever.”

“And not to be blunt, Harry, but where are they now? After something like that, if it were anyone else, the person would be-”

“Broken? Fragile? Yeah I’m probably those but I haven’t really wanted them to come near me.” A silence passed in the room and Harry looked away from Tom. He could feel the other man wanting to probe further on the topic but Tom would always hold himself away from Harry’s brain, only a little bit, but it was still  _ kind _ of the man to know his boundaries. “Hermione, I mean, she’s tried her best. Even offered for just her and me to go on a coffee run. No Ron, just Hermione. Almost like she’s a councillor or something of that sort. But she’s biased, to who, I don’t know but the bias it’s there. And to get help from her in a problem that she was involved in, well that’s already one type of bias, but she’s dating Ron and it’s been so hard seeing them together because it makes me think that I could have that-” Harry looked up at Tom. He hadn’t realised that through all his talking, his hands had gripped each other, trembling as Harry looked at them, tears blurring his reality.

Tom came to kneel down in front of him, taking the two trembling hands in his bigger, sturdier hands. Harry didn’t even try and pull away as he looked at Tom; the latter’s gaze was focused solely on Harry’s hands. Tom brought his hands to his lips, giving the tanner hands a brief, fleeting kiss.

“We can still have that, Harry.” The man said as he looked up, one hand still holding Harry’s shaking hands, the other hand coming up to cup Harry’s cheek. “There is nothing stopping us from continuing such a beautiful relationship.”

“But what you do-” Harry started to say as his head moved into the warmth of Tom’s hand, his eyes closed in pure bliss. Harry’s eyes slowly opened to find Tom staring intently at him. “What do you do?”

A smirk pulled itself onto Tom’s face. “Nothing you should have to concern yourself with, my love.” Harry raised an eyebrow but that just seemed to fuel Tom on. Tom pulled Harry down on top of him, still being careful with the other man, but he was in no means  _ nice _ about it. “You should be at our home,” Harry was pulled on to Tom’s lap, his arse ending up right over Tom’s dick as the upper half bent forward over the taller man. In a caressing whisper, Tom continued, “welcoming me when I come back from a hard days work,” Harry felt Tom’s hand travel down from it’s place at his hips towards his arse. “In nothing but an apron.”

Harry scoffed but let out a small moan when Tom squeezed a little bit. “I can’t cook for shit, Tom.” The man let out a laugh at that. Yes, Harry could not cook but…

“That doesn’t mean I can’t  _ dream _ .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got a massive week coming up and I wanted to get this chapter out because everyone commenting gave me SUCH HYPE! I LOVE YOU ALLLLLLL SO MUCH XXXX FAM YOU HAVE NO IDEA!
> 
> If you guys want an epilogue I could probs totally give you one but it might take a little while and I still have the Honesty part of this fic coming out and that may be a little bit longer and I have to work on my other Tomarry fic - you can read that if you want, has a lil bit of different characterisation in it but it's a longer fic and you can bet you ass and I may or may not have some other things up my sleeve for this but... I guess you'll just have to find out.


End file.
